


Меч во тьме

by The_Witcher_Passiflora



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Witcher_Passiflora/pseuds/The_Witcher_Passiflora
Summary: AU.Цири успешно покидает мир Aen Elle, создавая из пустоты столь желанный коридор в пространстве и времени. Но вот незадача, пока девушка оглядывается назад, пытаясь уйти от погони, впереди ее уже поджидает... Кое-кто.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Eredin Bréacc Glas, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Kudos: 7





	1. Глава первая

**Author's Note:**

> Что ж, давно ничего не писал, но вот дебет сошелся с кредитом, волколаки завыли на луну в нужной тональности и вуаля!  
> Данный текст - это слияние книжной серии с третьей частью игры. Не удивляйтесь, если увидите персонажа, который отсутствовал в книге, или который там же был убит. :)  
> P.S. Автор любит ведьмаков, эльфов и вампиров, так что... Ничему не удивляйтесь.

**"Мы, Aen Elle, чувствуем такие вещи. Ты была мною увлечена, ты хотела меня и боялась своего желания. Ты хотела меня и продолжаешь хотеть, Зиреаэль! Меня. Моих рук. Моего прикосновения…"**

Ласточка выбилась из сил. Раненные крылья все хуже справляются с потоками ветра, которые ранее поддерживали крохотную тушку в воздухе и помогали парить высоко-высоко над землей, теперь же разрывают уставшую плоть в клочья и вырывают с основанием красивые перышки.

Ласточка видела миры, которые были скованы льдом... Миры, в которых солнце поглотило все живое. Миры, в которых только-только зарождалась смерть. И миры, в которых уже давно умирала жизнь. Миры из камня и стекла... Миры из песка и железа. Если бы она чуть больше знала о своих способностях, то поняла бы, что порой это были не разные вселенные и временные отрезки, а лишь разные грани одной и той же сущности в одном и том же временном промежутке, но расположенные на незначительном удалении друг от друга. Старичок-Лесовичок и эпидемия чумы... Один мир, одно время, но два разных места, причем расстояние между ними не больше, чем от Вызимы до Новиграда. Сожженнные женщины на кострах и незнакомая ранее пристань - тоже самое. Не всегда так было, но тем не менее, что имеем, то имеем.

\- Хватит с меня всего этого... Хотя бы на сегодня! Больше никаких прыжков во времени и пространствах, только вкусная еда, горячая вода и сон. Шесть часов, не меньше! - тряхнув головой так сильно, что аж в затылке неприятно кольнуло, Цири спрыгнула со своей лошади прямо на брусчатку и невольно поморщилась. Это было слишком уж поспешное действие и оно тут же отозвалось резью в районе ступней. - Ой!

Кельпи фыркнула, стукнула правым копытом по камню несколько раз подряд и закрыла глаза, как бы спрашивая свою наездницу - и на что ты рассчитывала? Это же не трава и не земля!

\- Будем считать, что я ничего не видела! Идем. До этой поры мы с тобой прятались там, где было меньше всего народу, и в этом наша с тобой ошибка, ведь проще исчезнуть в толпе... Хммм, кажется, этот приятный по всем параметрам запах идет во-о-о-он от той таверны!

Убедившись в том, что кормом и водой кобыла обеспечена, Ласточка аккуратно привязала к коновязи свою красавицу и осторожным шагом направилась к центральному входу. Судя по всему, попасть в это заведение в столь поздний час не так-то просто, ибо минутой ранее из таверны выползли шестеро молодых людей в состоянии горизонтального нестояния, причем последний из них крепко-накрепко вцепился в щеколду, размер которой однозначно намекал на нежелание хозяев принимать некоторые категории потенциальных посетителей в определенное время суток. Молодые люди после небольшого, но очень активного спора исчезли из поля зрения, а дверь за ними так никто и не закрыл, посему Цири не составило особого труда пробраться внутрь.

Стоило только вдохнуть в себя аромат выпекаемых булочек и яблочного пирога, варящейся похлебки с курицей и гренками... Как желудок тут же свело приятной судорогой. Но прежде, чем юная ведьмачка пересекла расстояние от входа до стойки, за которой спиной к ней стоял мужчина преклонных лет, она оценила обстановку, как учили ее... В Каэр Морхене. Ласточка пристально осмотрела зал - дверь в подсобку, дверь на улицу, шесть больших столов и четыре маленьких, обилие стульев и даже одно невзрачное кресло, пять окон, три из которых забиты досками, лестница на второй этаж, камин возле дальней стены с гудящим пламенем в брюхе. Есть тяжелые и острые предметы в зоне досягаемости... Так, на всякий случай. А еще есть три с половиной посетителя.

Те шестеро, которые вышли совсем недавно, судя по мусору и грязной посуде, сидели за ближайшим из столов. Чуть поодаль и правее на подушках восседает низушек. Он что-то пытается вычитать в своих бумагах, освещая их огрызком свечи. Богатая одежда, внушительный кошель на столе, цифры и графики в свитках - это весьма влиятельный персонаж, возможно, банкир или кто-то вроде того, но крайне нервный. Левее и дальше сидят двое. Судя по росту и одежде - люди, но если внимательно прислушаться к их тихим речам, то становится яснее ясного - здесь темные делишки обсуждают эльфы. Ну, или же полуэльфы. Даже для тренированного слуха Ласточки произносимые слова едва слышимы, еще и капюшоны на их головах поглощают часть издаваемых звуков. Пламя камина освещает большую площадь, но последний из посетителей почему-то в отличие от остальных предпочитает держаться в тени... Пока все сидят спиной к вошедшей девчушке и заняты в меру своей испорченности теми или иными делами, этот тип неизвестной наружности сидит боком к столу. Странно, не правда ли? Только вот проблемка одна. Лица не видно даже в таком положении. Мужчина это или же женщина? Неизвестно. Возраст? Неизвестен. Однозначно можно сказать лишь одно - это не ребенок. Балахон черного цвета покрывает слегка опущенную голову, опускается на шею и плечи, полностью скрывает одежду незнакомки или незнакомца, являя этому миру лишь тонкую изящную кисть, лежащую на столе, которая в свете каминного огня кажется до безобразия бледной.

\- Трусиха! - Цири негромко выругалась и сделала несколько нерешительных шагов по направлению к хозяину сего заведения. - Просто человек. Просто решил отдохнуть в таверне... Ну, не любит, когда на него смотрят, может, он страшный и кривой весь, оттого и скрывает свое лицо! - прочистив горло, девушка бодро обратилась к мужчине. - Здравствуйте! Можно ли у вас остановиться ненадолго? Эй! Вы слышите меня?

\- Да? Ой, простите, глуховат стал на старости лет! - и не только глуховат, но и подслеповат, ибо владельцу таверны пришлось не только обернуться к говорящей, но и прищуриться, чтобы разглядеть ее в полумраке помещения. - Что такая юная леди забыла в столь поздний час на улице! Это же опасно в нонешнее время!

\- Если вы разрешите остаться, я буду в безопасности, разве нет? - пользуясь моментом и близорукостью собеседника, Ласточка внимательно осмотрела пожилого человека, но ничего примечательного в его внешности не обнаружила. Обычный старичок, от которого, однако ж, вкусно пахнет. Ощущение опасности от него не исходит.

\- В безопасности... - глухо повторил он, затем прищурился сильнее прежнего, окинул мутным взглядом таверну, пересчитал посетителей и весьма бодро для своего возраста направился в сторону выхода. Как и думала ведьмачка, двери в познее время суток запираются изнутри... Что такое? Что изменилось в зале за эти несколько минут? Низушек все так же занимается своими отчетами и пересчетами, эльфы, опустошив кружки, болтают о чем-то своем, повысив громкость голосов на несколько единиц. Так что же?.. Сердце девчушки пропустило несколько ударов, когда причина беспокойства все-таки обнаружилась. Цири надеялась, что последний из посетителей дремлет в своей тени, но нет, он смотрит на нее! Голова повернута в ее сторону и чуть склонена на бок, но лица по-прежнему не видно.


	2. Глава вторая

— Так чего желает юная леди? — поинтересовался старичок, вернувшись на свое прежнее место. — У нас есть еда, питье и место для отдыха.

— И то, и другое, и третье! — негромко, но с вызовом откликнулась Цири, чуть притопнув при этом ногой. Она уже все продумала и для себя решила, посему привычным жестом потянулась к пуговице на своей рубашке, но трактирщик, правильно расценив этот жест и стоимость металла, отрицательно замотал головой.

— Я не возьму с вас денег. Комната на втором этаже, вторая с левой стороны, сейчас совершенно свободна. Вы можете потрапезничать здесь или подняться наверх, и я принесу вам ужин туда, — сказанное немного удивило девушку, может быть потому, что ранее редко кто отказывался от вознаграждения за свои услуги?

Увлеченная своими мыслями, усталостью и желанием поскорее оказаться на горизонтальной поверхности, Цири не услышала не только предупреждающего звоночка, но целого набата! Ведь там, за стеной таверны, на грязной и влажной от начавшегося дождя улочке, привязанная к коновязи, Кельпи всячески пыталась докричаться до своей наездницы. Громким ржанием, стуком копыт по перекладинам амбара… Утолив голод и жажду, она некоторое время спокойно стояла и лениво дергала ушами, стряхивая таким образом с них воду, пока до чуткого обоняния не донесся знакомый запах. Караковый жеребец… С другой стороны развлекательного заведения. А если здесь есть конь, значит, где-то должен быть и его всадник.

— Не смотри на него, не смотри. Это просто игра твоего воображения, — пробормотала Ласточка себе под нос, не слишком широко, но ласково улыбаясь трактирщику. — Не оборачивайся…

На него? Хмм, может все-таки она? Нет. Он. И точка. Но сказать легче, чем сделать. Ведь чей-то взгляд обжигает спину. Так. Нужно всего лишь дойти до лестницы, подняться на второй этаж, найти свободную комнату и как следует запереть дверь. И окна, если таковые там будут. Опустив взгляд на стойку, девчушка не без удивления обнаружила, что крепко-накрепко вцепилась пальцами в столешницу. Да так, что аж костяшки побелели.

— Спасибо вам большое. За все, — сипло прошептала она, затем стремительным шагом направилась в нужном направлении.

Один шаг. Второй. Третий. Четвертый едва не закончился фиаско, ибо одна ступня зацепилась за другую… Пятый, шестой. Вот и первая ступенька!

«Чья-то фигура стоит на пути,  
В серых лохмотьях, в дорожной пыли.  
Ветру поведай, отринув враньё:  
«Где ты оставил сердце своё?»  
Юный бродяга из дальних земель,  
Вечный скиталец и менестрель.  
Как ни вели дороги меня,  
Нет того места, где б счастлив был я».

Цири была убеждена, что готова ко всему — к безумной атаке Красных всадников, к неистовому пожару из ниоткуда, к всемирному потопу и далее, далее, далее… Но, нет. Низушек перестал считать, эльфы — выпивать и болтать. Взгляды всех собравшихся устремились на фигуру в балахоне, даже, кажется, трактирщик и тот со своим слабым слухом услышал негромкое пение. Красивый и смутно знакомый голос… Нет, не красивый, а ужасный и противный! Не отдавая себе отчета в совершаемых действиях, Ласточка в три прыжка поднялась на второй этаж, ощущая как в груди неистово бьется сердце, пропуская удары время от времени. Сначала пролетела мимо нужной комнаты, затем вернулась и пинком открыла дверь. Заскочила внутрь, закрылась на хлипкую щеколду и прижалась спиной к деревяшке, отделяющей ее от коридора. И тут же холодные лапы страха начали сдавливать ее тонкую шейку, ведь пташка самостоятельно впорхнула в клетку. Позади ОН. А впереди… Два больших окна, забитых досками.

Лишь оказавшись взаперти, ведьмачка услышала громкое ржание своей кобылы. Поздно, Кельпи, уже поздно… Он здесь. Он рядом.

— И что-то мне подсказывает, что ОН возьмет реванш за то, что я сделала в нашу с ним последнюю встречу, — прикрыв глаза на несколько мгновений, Цири решила, что сдаваться без боя не будет… Она могла бы прямо здесь и сейчас прыгнуть в разлом времени и пространства, но это означало бы, что Кельпи встретится тет-а-тет с двумя монстрами. Да и пешком от всадников далеко не убежишь. Оставаться здесь, когда нутро всеми правдами и неправдами буквально кричало - БЕГИ! - было ошибкой...

Тук-тук-тук.

Девчушка не услышала шагов за дверью, но в нее однозначно кто-то только что постучал… Привычный ритм сердца просел на несколько мгновений, а затем участился настолько, что под ребрами неприятно загудело. Это пришел трактирщик. Точно-точно, он же обещал принести еду в комнату! Ну, молчит… Бывает и такое, может задумался о чем-то своем. Вот сейчас он скажет что-нибудь, дверь откроется на мгновение и…

— Впусти меня, — сердце ведьмачки сделало сальто.  
Цири стиснула кулаки, закусила нижнюю губу и замотала головой из стороны в сторону так активно, будто собеседник мог увидеть ее решительный отказ, находясь при этом по ту сторону двери.

— Неужели ты думаешь, Зиреаэль, что эта хлипкая дверца сможет меня остановить? Ты, конечно, глупа, но не настолько… Впусти. Мы с тобой поговорим, и, кто знает, может мое предложение тебе понравится.

— Нам не о чем с тобой разговаривать, Эр… Эредин! — она хотела, чтобы голос ее звучал угрожающе, воинственно, но запнулась в самый неподходящий для этого момент. Собеседник усмехнулся. — Оставьте меня в покое уже! Вы не сделаете меня своей марионеткой! Убежала раз, убегу и снова. И еще, и еще! Даже без рук, без ног и…

БАМ! Удар был настолько сильным и неожиданным, что ведьмачка отлетела на добрых полтора метра от двери, и с глухим писком стукнулась головой о небольшую скамейку, стоящую подле внушительного размера кровати. Что-то горячее, пахнущее железом, и липкое ко всему прочему потекло по правому веку и щеке. Кажется, острый уголок скамьи рассек бровь и в значительной степени сократил потенциальный обзор. Контуженная столь резким вторжением, Цири начала было отползать в сторону, но лишь подслеповато ткнулась носом в резную спинку ложа и тихо застонала от растекающейся по всему телу боли. 

\- Без рук, без ног? А это неплохая идея, благодарю тебя за подсказку, - пока тихий голос мягкими переливами отвлекал сознание, высокая фигура в балахоне, стоящая в дверном проеме, сделала решительный шаг вперед, затем медленно подняла руку и стянула тряпку, бросив ее на пол. Вот он... Новый король Ольх, глава Красных всадников и просто мерзкий, гадкий и противный упырь! Черноволосый, самоуверенный, наглый и очень злой упырь. Цири столько ругательств слышала за свою короткую жизнь, что хватило бы на увесистый томик, но не могла припомнить ни одно из них в эту трудную для нее минуту!

Вдох, выдох, вдох. Чтобы не делала Ласточка, как бы не пыталась сосредоточиться на происходящем, дыхание категорически отказывалось восстанавливаться. Первая попытка подняться на ноги и выхватить меч оказалась провальной. Вторая - тоже. Руки вспомнили не о тренировках в Каэр Морхене, а о том, что совсем недавно были повреждены старичком-лесовичком. И, к прискорбию, не были обработаны должным образом. Они заболели сильнее прежнего. Вероятно, всему виной неудачное падение несколько мгновений назад. И страх. Да. Всепоглощающий страх...

Эредин времени зря не терял... Он аккуратно оторвал поврежденную щеколду, прикрыл перекосившуюся дверь и мягко коснулся ладонью до ручки. Она тут же покрылась льдом. На такое Цири не рассчитывала и с открытым ртом наблюдала за тем, как витиеватые узоры расползаются по дверной коробке и полотну, блокируя единственный доступный выход.

\- Теперь нас никто не потревожит, - медленно промурлыкал эльф, повернулся, прищурился, улыбнулся. Хищно. - Будем драться, или...

\- Будем! - Цири решилась. Собрала все оставшиеся силы в кулак и бросилась с мечом на "упыря". Пальцы не слушаются, ноги не гнутся, но отдавать себя в чужие лапы она не намерена.

Пятнадцать секунд потребовалось Эредину, чтобы повалить на пол девчонку. И то, большую часть из отведенного времени он вытаскивал меч из ножен и уворачивался от чужого острия. Ласточка упала на колени перед Ястребом, взлетела на лапки вновь. Отразила удар, замахнулась сама... 

Запал Цири иссяк в тот же миг, когда ладонь эльфа дотянулась до ее щеки. Удар оказался неожиданным и очень болезненным, а звонкий шлепок еще долго будет звенеть в ушах. Ойкнув, ведьмачка попятилась, споткнулась об кровать и медленно на нее осела, прижав свободную ладошку к горящей огнем щеке. Острие эльфского меча тем временем ласково коснулось ее шеи и не позволило вскочить вновь...


End file.
